


Let the Arrows Fly

by bigbluepudding



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Flash Fic, M/M, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbluepudding/pseuds/bigbluepudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint finds out that Coulson is still alive and is prepared to sacrifice everything to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Arrows Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the amazing and glorious hangsondoong for beta-ing this brief foray into the Avengers fandom.

Clint went painfully still at the news. His facade of calm was so rigid and intense it made Natasha subtly reach for her gun and Tony wish longingly for his suit. 

When Clint finally spoke, his words were slow and reasonable, but choked out through his throat: “You mean to tell me that Agent Phil Coulson, the love of my life, may still be alive…. Alive, and not coming back to me, but instead leading another another team he assembled.” 

“Well, maybe not in those exact words,” Tony commented. Tony was the one who had found the gritty surveillance video that featured Phil and his new group. When Tony had stumbled upon a S.H.I.E.L.D. file that had been erased into oblivion he couldn't help but snoop. 

“Clint,” Natasha said calmly, “what do you want us to do about this?” Her gentle prodding seemed to snap Clint out of his trance. 

“Nothing. I’m going to take care of this personally.” Determination bloomed on his face; he was going to get results. 

“You know if you go into this Fury won’t be happy,” Steve said, ever the voice of reason – though his voice was not unkind. 

“The Director may even brand you a terrorist,” Bruce observed grimly.

“Does it matter?!” Clint shouted suddenly, startling the other Avengers. “Coulson was one of us and now he’s gone. I need to find out why." He scowled, and looked at Natasha, who stood beside him, “and I have to do it alone, the world needs Avengers.” 

“You have our support Clint, no matter what,” Natasha promised.

In a week’s time Clint was deep underground. His title as an Avenger had been revoked, the media believed he had secretly been a super villain all along, and the remaining Avengers had been threatened that contact with him would result in immediate disbandment. 

However, if Fury noticed Natasha’s new arrow necklace he didn’t say anything. If Captain America’s new cowl looked vaguely like a hawk, nobody noticed. When Dr. Doom got hit in the face with Iron Man’s new repulsor beams he didn’t stop and comment on how they looked like arrows. Some people mentioned how the Hulk’s pants looked more purple, but it wasn’t front page news. People did start talking when they noticed Thor’s cape had been lined with intricate little embroidered arrows. However, New York got attacked as usual, and, for the most part, people forgot anything out of the ordinary had happened. 

But the Avengers remembered.


End file.
